Acting Like It's True
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Sequel to SWIMMING IN CHAINS. Sasuke is at a club posing as a girl, with Gaara's eye stuck to his ass. Afterwards, Gaara tries to dominate again, but Sasuke is feeling a bit more rowdy than usual. NejiSasu SasuGaa A bit of OC DDB in the story as well! :D


**Konnichi wa!**

**Do I need to explain? Fifth oneshot. **

**Hope ya like it!**

**Acting Like It's True**

"Hello, hello, hello!" An arm circled her waist. "Aren't you the pretty little thing?" Black eyes blinked at him.

"I'm pretty. So what?" Her voice was blank and dismissing. 5 crisp 20 dollar bills dangled in front of her eyes.

"How'd a feisty girl like you like to spend some time with me and my boys?" The girl smiled slyly at him.

"Throw in another 20 and I'm all yours," she replied smoothly, snatching the money from his hand with grace. The drunken man winked at her.

"You gotta deal, sweetheart. C'mon." He pulled her to a table at the back of the club, one hand on her opposite hip.

She sat down at the circular booth beside him, crossing the gorgeous legs hidden beneath the tight black pants, showing off every delicious curve of the luscious legs and tightly packed buttocks.

One of the other men whistled as the first slouched against her, an arm wrapping possessively around her waist.

"That's quite a catch you've got there, Kale," he said. "You're gonna share that nice piece of ass, right?"

"Y'all get yer own," Kale shot back. "She's al'mine." The girl giggled.

"Oh, don't worry." Her voice was smooth as silk and as deadly as the spider creating it – though the men were all too drunk to figure it out. She began to slide her hand over Kale's chest. "There's plenty of me to go around."

The others whooped. Kale smirked.

"You got it baby." He leaned in to kiss her, but she set her fingers on his puckered lips before he could. She flashed him a playful, seductive smile.

"Now, now big boy – don't move so fast," she chided playfully. "You need to prove to me your body knows what it's doing."

"I'll do whatever you want me to," he replied. The girl's eyes glinted. She stood up and ran a hand seductively down her side to her rounded hip.

"Show me how you move," she replied. "All of you."

There was instantly a crowd around her, a mass of drunk, aroused men wanting desperately to lay the gorgeous babe that had entered their sights.

The music began to play, hips began to move, hands began to trail.

Blood began to flow.

  

"Well, you're looking extremely smug," a shadow commented when the girl exited the club through the back door a few hours later, looking incredibly proud of herself. She didn't look the least bit surprised.

"Duh – why wouldn't I be? I just got hold of the one item keeping us from war – duh I'm smug." The other chuckled.

"Okay – yes, of course. Now as for your outfit…"

"If you say anything – I SWEAR –"

"You look extremely hot."

"Shut up!"

"But you do. Why should I lie?"

"Just shut up! I feel self-conscious enough as it is, damn you!"

"But I dare say you skirt and shirt BOTH can be much shorter…"

"SEBAKU!" The redhead laughed.

"Let's go – but drop the chick flick. I like you better when you're a man." The girl could only stare at him.

"…you're insane."

"Yes. I know."

"I hate you."

"I knew that too – anything else?"

"Yes. Fuck off."

"I'll do that to you when we get back to the hotel, Mr. Impatient. Now drop the Jutsu and come on." Glaring, the girl disappeared in a poof of smoke only to be replaced by a very pissed off raven head.

"Bastard," he hissed, out of the skirt and revealing shirt and into a black assassin outfit. "Why do you have to be such an ass?" The other's jade eyes didn't blink.

"Fact of life Uchiha." He ignored the shout of rage. "Let's go."

They vanished in poofs of smoke.

  

"Thank God – it's finally over!" Sasuke cheered as they entered the hotel room "We can finally go home!"

"Hey Uchiha, you're not TOO tired, are you?" Sasuke shot Gaara a look.

"I know where you're going with this Gaara – and NOT A CHANCE! My hips hurt enough from dancing and my ass hurts enough from being slapped so many times!"

"You could've asked Haruno to heal you – she's only two stories up."

"And have her die from a nosebleed? Not a chance!" Gaara smirked.

"You know, you can't POSSIBLY give ANYONE a nosebleed – you're not even close to being sexy enough." Lightning and flame and the Grim Reaper condensed into a bolt shot from Sasuke's eyes to the Sebaku, mentally blowing him up on the spot.

"Look who's talkin'. NO ONE would have sex with you."

"No one except you of course."

You could see the arrow stabbing Sasuke's head.

"You FORCED me to do that, you ass."

"You could've stopped me easily."

"I TRIED, you bastard –"

"But you didn't, so don't blame me."

"…fuck OFF, damn you."

"Can't do that without two people."

Hands grabbed Sasuke's wrists and he was slammed into a wall, a hot, undeniable mouth on his.

_Oh – damn you, not this time!_

With a shove and spin, Sasuke and Gaara switched positions, and Sasuke assaulted the other's throat with teeth and tongue and lips.

"No way – I'm not letting you do THAT again. Now it's my turn."

"Then you don't have a lot of class – we're not even in the bedroom."

"You did it on a torturing table, damn you – don't talk to me about class!"

"Are we going or not?" Sasuke glared up at the other and bit the pale throat harshly, drawing little pinpricks of blood that he lapped up with a smug tongue.

"When I'm ready." _I'm staying in control THIS time, you bastard sand user! _

"Fine – just hurry up."

"You're ruining the moment, dammit – just shut up." Gaara snorted and looked away as Sasuke slipped off the other's vest.

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke raised his head and smiled cheerfully at the other.

"Then I'm going to shove a broomstick up your ass!" He replied sweetly. The look fell into a sneer. "Now shut up."

He ground their hips together harder than he should have, and he watched in satisfaction as Gaara winced.

"Damn Uchiha…" the sand user gasped out. Sasuke tore off Gaara's shirt and slid his hands down into his pants.

"Stupid Sebaku," he replied smoothly, pressing himself flush against Gaara, his hands underneath the other's waistband, playing with the skin on Gaara's hips.

"Are you ready yet?"

"What's the rush, _Mr. Impatient_?" Sasuke watched smugly as Gaara gulped but still managed to glare at him. "I haven't even stripped you yet." He licked the corners of the Sebaku's mouth and dodged the tongue that snaked out, wanting to trap the Uchiha's own.

"You suck, Uchiha." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Suck what Sebaku? Be specific?" The other – against every fiber of his being – blushed, something that Sasuke rarely got to see.

But when it did appear, however, Sasuke always ate it up.

"Sebaku? What is it? You're turning red. Is something wrong?" The question was drenched in mocking laughter, and Gaara's face heated up in rage this time.

"Shut up and strip already!" He shot back, lunging for the Uchiha and slamming his back onto the couch.

"What? HEY!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Cut, cut CUT!" DDB (YATTA!) stormed onto the set, looking livid. Gaara and Sasuke get up from the couch. "Gaara! What the fuck was that? That went completely against the script! YOU AGREED TO SUBMIT!"

"Those hobos weren't bloody enough. I need some more." DDB slapped a hand to her face as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Goddammit Gaara – pardon me Oh-Lord-Almighty! – we had an agreement! You can't just demand more hobos!"

"Why not? There's too many of them anyway – we'd be doing the world a favor." DDB sighed and shook her head, hiding her face in a hand.

"Why?" She asked the air, looking up. "Why must you torture me so? YOU WERE DOING FINE UNTIL THIS ONE SCENE!" The last part was shouted at Gaara as DDB raised the script, waving it in Gaara's face and stabbing it with a pencil's eraser. "You can't just go against the script whenever you feel like it!"

Sand reached up from the ground and wrapped around the script, pulling it from DDB's hand and ripping it into shreds. DDB twitched.

"GAARA –!"

"What script?"

"SEBAKU YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" DDB began to storm at the sand user. Sasuke blinked as he noticed someone backstage and slipped away quietly, sliding into a shadowy corner. "HOW DARE YOU TEAR UP MY PAPER? I'VE GOT FOUR HOURS TO GET THIS TAPE DONE AND GET IT TO JIRAIYA AND KAKASHI, AND I _CAN'T _DO THAT IF YOU KEEP BEING A STUBBORN SEME! UKE, DAMMIT – _UKE_! AND SASUKE!" She snapped her head to face the shadowy corner, which had begun to sweatdrop. "YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! SAVE YOUR ORGASM FOR THE SEX YOU HAVE TO HAVE WITH GAARA! AND NEJI – GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I TELL GAI _AND _TENTEN!" A shadow scrambled away from Sasuke and began to bolt to the door. "I LOVE YOU AND ALL NEJI – BUT DON'T COME BACK UNTIL WE FINISH, YOU STUBBORN-ASS HYUUGA!" She snapped the script that had suddenly appeared in her hands crisply, and looked back to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-uke, fix your shirt. No one needs to see that." Sasuke turned red and straightened his high collar shirt, hiding the teeth marks. Gaara looked back at DDB.

"Are you done yet?" He asked her. She looked away from him to backstage.

"Nearly – MAKE UP!" She yelled, her voice echoing. "WE NEED HICKEY COVERAGE _NOW_!"

"Shut up, damn you –!" Sasuke began to hiss before DDB turned to glare at him.

"What, Uchiha?" She growled dangerously. He gulped.

"Nothing!" He said quickly as Sakura came over, pulling down the collar of his shirt to provide the cover-up.

"Look, Gaara, how about I introduce you to that idol of yours, oh what's his name…?" DDB pretended to think when Gaara perked up. "Dracula! Oh yeah – Dracula! How'd you like to meet him?" Gaara stared at her, wide-eyed like a child.

"You can do that?" He said in awe. DDB smiled.

"Yep – but I'll only let you meet him if you submit! How about it?" Without another word, Gaara turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the stage. DDB grinned.

"GREAT! Okay, let's start from…" she flipped through the script. "Where – Sasuke – you say… 'Suck what Sebaku? Be specific.' She closed the script with an audible snap and walked offstage as Gaara and Sasuke took their places on the wall. DDB's voice rang out from the darkness surrounding the stage. "Okay, ready you two?" They both nodded. "All right – Lights, camera, LEMON!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Suck what Sebaku? Be specific?" The other – against every fiber of his being – blushed, something that Sasuke rarely got to see.

But when it did appear, however, Sasuke always ate it up.

"Sebaku? What is it? You're turning red. Is something wrong?" The question was drenched in mocking laughter, and Gaara's face heated up in rage this time.

"Shut up, damn Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Forget the bed," he murmured, before turning Gaara and pushing him onto the couch, settling comfortably in between the other's legs. "We can always have fun on the couch." Gaara glared at him.

"UCHIHA –!"

Powerful, demanding lips on his silenced him, crushing his mouth against them as a tongue slid into the warm, moist cavern, moving slickly with his own. The Sebaku latched onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ngh – Sasuke –" Sasuke bit down none-too-gently on Gaara's tongue, effectively silencing him with a demanding threat.

_Shut up, or I'll bite your tongue off. _

Gaara stayed quiet as Sasuke ravished his mouth, grunting only when Sasuke tore his pants off – boxers and all. Sasuke smirked at the naked ninja.

"You know – I think I realized what you meant by, 'you suck'," he told Gaara. The Sebaku blinked at him, and Sasuke's smirk widened at the confused look on the other's face.

The Uchiha shifted his upper body weight to his left hand, reaching down to squeeze the limp member roughly.

Fire shot through Gaara's body, and he flushed. Sasuke's entire face had a mocking aura.

"Oh yes – I think I understand VERY well." He leaned down. Gaara stiffened.

"Uchiha –"

He was cut off once again as a wonderful, fiery heat consumed him, swallowing him whole. He shuddered.

"Gah – SASUKE!" The heat left him as Sasuke looked up.

"What – you've never had oral sex before?"

"Mmmbme… mummmgh…"

Gaara mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you then. Now pay attention."

How the fuck could he not?

He stiffened, bracing himself for the heat that would no doubt come, but he still wasn't prepared for it.

It was overwhelming – hot and slick and _wet_. Gaara had to fight from bucking his hips as Sasuke's mouth consumed him, a slick, talented tongue working on his length.

Teeth grazed the side of the sensitive organ, and Gaara jumped.

"HEY –"

Sasuke swallowed and the pain immediately vanished. Gaara shuddered, and Sasuke smirked from around his length – a look that clearly stated –

"_Don't complain – I can make you forget easily. So shut up." _

"Ah – SASUKE!" Gaara cried.

In response, the Uchiha swallowed again, and Gaara felt his hips bucking upwards, an answer that Sasuke had been looking for. His tongue suddenly seemed to be nearly everywhere on Gaara's member. The Sebaku felt the coil inside of him draw back entirely –

"Gah – SASUKE!"

Sasuke felt the organ inside his mouth grow even hotter, and he caressed the underside of it one last time before it constricted like a spring and then released, the hot, sweet fluid sliding smoothly down his throat.

He was grinning when he pulled away, looking at the gasping Sebaku.

"That's it? You're wiped out already? Pity." He rid himself of his remaining clothes and lifted Gaara's hips, letting the sand ninja's thighs hug his waist. "I still need some attention too."

Gaara's eyes were half-lidded and hazy.

"Sasuke…" The Uchiha smirked.

"I'm not going easy on you Sebaku – not after that little _episode _in the old movie theatre." His eyes flashed. "You're gonna hurt before this is all over." For a moment, Gaara couldn't process what was being said as Sasuke braced himself over the sand ninja.

"Wha…?"

Sasuke slid into the other.

"AND CUT!" He stopped at DDB's call as she walked onto the set, grinning. "Nice faking on that entrance Sasuke – I know Neji would kill me if you actually HAD hot sex with someone else. We'll have the sex double come in now. SAI!"

The grumbling look alike entered, and DDB handed Sasuke a long shirt that covered all of his privates.

"Okay Sasuke – that's all I need you for – go ahead and have fun with Neji. Oh, and by the way," she planted a kiss on his lips. "You're extremely hot when you have sex – OKAY! LET'S GO!"

Sasuke could only blink dumbly at her energetic, retreating back before shrugging and heading out of the set to the changing room where Neji was no doubt waiting. He could only think –

_How did Naruto convince me to become a gay porn star?_

**End of One Shot Five – Acting Like It's True**

**If you haven't already, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
